specialsistersfandomcom-20200213-history
You Must Act, Part I
You Must Act, Part I is the eighth episode of season 3 and the 24th episode of Special Sisters. It premiered on December 17th, 2017. Plot The episode begins in a chase in some streets of Barcelona, where 0 and some holographic officers of the ship 07 are chasing Jordi Alejos García down the street Gran de Gràcia. Josep Maria 22 goes behind, until he finds Mila. She asks him what he does here, and he says they're chasing Jordi Alejos García, while her mother is safe aboard the ship FEF 07 on a holodeck. When Mila will say something else, 0 comes to tell 22 that they've caught Jordi Alejos García in a cul-de-sac. 22 tells Mila to come with him to talk to her enemy, when suddenly a transport sphere of the Mirror Universe appears flying through the sky of Barcelona and firing shots, goes to the street where Jordi Alejos García is, picks him up and leaves flying and shooting. 22 takes 0's phaser and shoots at the transport sphere, but the shot fails and only manages to make a hole in a building. Then the sphere leaves Earth and disappears with a cloaking device, and when the police come to ask questions, 22 decides to teleport himself with Mila aboard the 07… In Yusma's transport ball, Yusma and Lola (Mirror Universe's İhi Kadse) are planning a mission to attack Andrea, and Lola says that this mission is very dangerous and maybe they could die. Yusma kisses Lola, but when the kiss ends, Lola falls to the floor unconscious. Yusma says: "I know, that's why I've entered your brain and I've erased your memories about being İhi, now you're Lola and you'll always be. You have to believe me, I've done it to save you…". Yusma teleports Lola to her home in Barcelona, and he'll prepare to do the mission alone. Meanwhile, on the ship 07, Mila, her mother and the crew of the ship are gathered in the meeting room. Mila is surprised, since she didn't know 22's secret. 22 explains that Mila and her mother will stay for a while in the ship 07 while they'll be replaced by holograms on Earth, to avoid being attacked by Jordi Alejos García. 0 says that they must find Jordi Alejos García, and 22 says that he's sure that Andrea has taken him with her transport sphere, and now they have to talk to Yusma and complete their mission. But when they try to contact him, he doesn't respond. Yusma is on his transport sphere and is heading towards Andrea's burrow, when suddenly a second transport sphere appears and shoots Yusma's sphere. Yusma activates his weapons, and starts a shoot-out in the sky near Andrea's house. Some people are watching the shooting and think that they're just thunders, even though the sky is calm and there are no clouds. After a fight, Yusma's transport sphere explodes… On the 07, Mila and her mother come to talk to 22 and Mila asks him to tell her the whole truth about her family, and 22 begins to explain everything from the beginning. But suddenly the lights in the meeting room go out and the auxiliary energy of the ship is activated. However, the holodeck is deactivated and Carla realises that she isn't on Earth, and leaves the holodeck to try to know where she is. 22 tells Mila and her mother: "Come with us, we have problems!", and all the crew of the 07 goes with Mila and her mother to the bridge. 22 says that he'll go find Carla before she causes problems, and leaves. Finally 22 finds Carla through the corridors, and says: "You're on a starship for months, but for now come with me to the bridge. Trust me!". Carla goes with 22 to the bridge, where she finds her double and is even more surprised… In Andrea's burrow, Yusma wakes up tied in a bed and can't move. Andrea tells Yusma that the team of girls he has formed will fall apart, since she'll kill him, but first she wants to know his secret codes. Because he doesn't want to give them to her, Andrea injects a poison into Yusma's body that causes him pain and he'll die slowly. Andrea says she can reverse it, but he has to give her his codes. Yusma tells her that this is the last thing he'd do, and Andrea takes a knife and tells Yusma that this poison weakens his Teremedosian defences, so she can hurt him as if he were a human. Then the sadistic Andrea sticks a knife in Yusma's leg and pierces him slowly, but he tells her that nothing will work. Then Andrea decides to take off his trousers and underpants and says that he'll cut off his penis if he doesn't respond. Yusma says he won't tell her anything, and Andrea cuts Yusma's penis off with the knife, and Yusma screams in pain as he loses blood. Finally Yusma dies for all of Andrea's wounds, but she hasn't gotten any response from him. She takes Yusma's body to a disintegration tube and disintegrates it. Andrea says: "Since you aren't a Time Lord, you haven't been able to regenerate and you've died. Admiral, I'll do the same with you, since you aren't yet a Time Lord, but if you were, I'd kill you anyway!". On the ship 07, Carla wants to know why they kept her in a simulation of the Earth in a starship, and 22 says that two months ago they decided that she could be part of their team, but they wanted to know what she thinks. For this reason the officers of the 07 have analysed her. Carla from the Federation Starfleet tells her double that she knows that she's scared to see another Carla, but she can help them a lot if she wants. 22 tells Carla that she has to think hard about this decision, and Carla says that she doesn't know if this is all a joke, since she believes that all this sounds like science-fiction. 22 tells 0: "I think now you have to say the magic words…", and 0 tells Carla from Earth: "FEF". Then Carla remembers the moment when Franny was teleported in her house two months ago, and everything that happened that day. Carla says: "How I could forget it?", and 0 says: "Because we gave you Retcon". Suddenly the 07 begins to be attacked by a ray that comes from the surface of the Earth, exactly from the Sahara Desert. 22 says: "Right where we teleported. Red alert and shields to the fullest!". This attack continues, and 22 decides to shoot with the phasers to the place on Earth from where the attacking beam comes from. Rutitto says that he has set the phasers, 22 says: "Fire!" and the 07 destroys a secret base. But then the ship 07 runs out of energy and without shields… 22 doesn't know what they can do to recover the energy of the 07, and asks that they work to return to normality. Suddenly, Mila and her mother are teleported away by someone unknown, who has taken advantage of the occasion since the ship has no shields. 22 says: "Shit!" and 0 says that he doesn't know where they've been teleported. 22 says: "We haven't lost yet!", and everyone begins to do their job. In an unknown place, Andrea tells Jordi Alejos García: "Do you have the mother and Mila?", and Jordi Alejos García says: "We have a bigger problem, four girls have disappeared!". One of the girls, exactly Melina's version from the prime universe, is saying: "Activate the fissure and take us to your main establishment!". Then Andrea says to this girl: "What do you want?". The girl remains silent, and then says: "I want to get in touch with you, do you hear me?". Jordi Alejos García says yes, and the girl says: "What's your main establishment? Who's your leader?". Regent Andrea says: "It's me". The girl remains silent for a moment, and then says: "Lies!". Jordi Alejos García says: "Then who do you want to talk to?" and the girl says: "Donald Trump". Jordi Alejos García tells Andrea: "This escapes our hands, what do we do?", but Andrea says: "We'll use our teleporters to bring the president of the United States here. Let's do it!"… Jordi Alejos García tells the girl: "Wait a moment", and in a different section of Jordi Alejos García's base, he tells Andrea: "Do you know what you're doing?" but Andrea says: "I see that you still don't know who am I, it was me who put Donald Trump as president of the United States, if it hadn't been for me, Hillary Clinton would have won the elections!". Jordi Alejos García is getting scared of Andrea and her power, and Andrea says: "Will you help me or not?". Jordi Alejos García, scared, says: "Yes…". They activate the teleporters, and Donald Trump appears at Jordi Alejos García's base. Regent Andrea tells Jordi Alejos García: "Now you must put on these translators to hear him in our language when he speaks in his language, and at the same time he'll listen to you in his language when you speak in our language. I'll do the same, come on!" Jordi Alejos García and Andrea put on the translating headphones, and Andrea tells Donald Trump: "Welcome to our base. Some aliens want to talk to you, they've entered the body of some girls and they say that you have to talk to these entities…", but Donald Trump says: "Who are you?", and Andrea says: "Please, Mr. Trump, come with us to the main room". Donald Trump arrives in the main room with Andrea and Jordi Alejos García, and the possessed girl says: "Thanks for taking me with your leader. Mister leader of the Earth, we must open a fissure between the north pole of your planet and the north pole of our planet. That's why we need your help, you must accept our proposal or your planet is going to be destroyed!"… Donald Trump says: "I don't accept any threat!", but the girl says: "It won't be our fault. The fissure is consuming our two planets, and the only way to save the planets is to open the fissure. Please, help us!". Donald Trump says: "What do I have to do?", and then a vortex appears and a high-tech device comes out. The girl says: "Someone must take this object to the north pole, there you have to activate it and everything will be solved. Please!". Meanwhile, in a street, Robert is preparing to enter Jordi Alejos Garcia's base to stop everything, and goes down with a secret lift that nobody can see but he can. But when he arrives, there's no one. Robert comes out again to the street, and goes to the north pole with a flying board. But when he's coming, he sees that the fissure is being opened, and a column rises from the frozen ground of the north pole to the sky. In the streets of all the cities of the Earth appear aliens who come out of vortices… And on the 07, the officers of the ship see everything that is happening on Earth, and they can't stop it. Alien ships appear in orbit, and chaos spreads throughout the Earth, while in the north pole, Jordi Alejos García, Andrea and Donald Trump are absorbed by the fissure and disappear from Earth. The episode and season ends with all this… To Be Continued… Category:Episodes ca:Heu ďactuar, 1a Part es:Tenéis que actuar, Parte 1 fr:Vous devez agir, Partie 1 gl:Tedes que actuar, Parte 1 it:Dovete agire, parte 1 pt:Tendes de actuar, Parte 1 ro:Trebuie să acţionaţi, parte 1 ru:Вы должны действовать, Часть 1